


If the universe was kind

by Tiara_of_Sapphires



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Drabble Collection, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiara_of_Sapphires/pseuds/Tiara_of_Sapphires
Summary: A Rebelcaptain drabble collection originally posted on TumblrPrompts will be posted at the top of each chapter!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jyn and cassian have been crazy busy fighting the empire, to the point that the rogue one crew plans them a special night out. Either it goes without a hitch and its wonderful, or its a disaster and its wonderful and theres more laughter

“You’re an idiot,” Jyn huffed, struggling to catch her breath.

“What? I don’t see the problem.”

She looked up balefully to see Cassian’s innocent expression.

Drinks and dinner. That had been the plan on this little moon that Jyn had forgotten the name of. The plan, meaning Chirrut and Bodhi’s—and Baze’s, though the man wasn’t going to admit it in this lifetime—plan.

‘You two need to have a night off’ they said. ‘Kaytoo had these places pulled up. Now go and have fun.’

She shouldn’t have put too much faith in the other members of her squad, especially Kaytoo. Perhaps Kaytoo wanted this night to end with the pair running through the streets from local police and from a thug with a bloody nose.

And the night had at least started off without a hitch, a glass of liquor in her hands, her body just barely pressed up against Cassian’s, enough to be brushing, to feel the heat of his body.

Things went bad quickly, a strange hand grabbing her ass, vulgar words spilled into her ear, and Cassian’s fist coming up to connect with the offender’s face.

To be fair, Jyn had been only half-a-second away from defending her own honor, thank you very much, but admittedly it was nice to have someone else do it for her.

That cuddly feeling dissipated when the bleeding idiot started staggering to his feet and there were shouts about calling the police.

And they ran, credits being thrown at the bar in afterthought. Cassian took hold of her hand and they ran through the streets, ducking and weaving until finally they ended up in the little alleyway they were standing in at that moment.

“That could’ve gone better,” Jyn said. She ran her fingers through her hair, eyeing her boyfriend from where he stood only inches from her.

He looked good, in the dim light.

Before she could think better of it, she pressed the line of their bodies together, one hand carding through the short hair on the back of his head and the other fisting the fabric of his shirt.

Their mouths met in a gasp, a flurry of tongue and lips.

Cassian’s arms came around her back, holding her tight against him. She knew that there would be bruising on the knuckles of his right hand. 

Idiot. Her idiot.

He was a firebrand, lean muscle and heat. She could feel his excitement pressing against her belly.

Adrenaline still arched through her veins, coupled with an arousal that made the world heated.

Her hands travelled south, brushing, teasing, and his kiss turned bruising, frantic.

“Jyn,” Cassian whispered when they broke for air, a question, a plea.

Jyn kissed him again, grinning against the moan that spilled out of his mouth when her hand pressed harder, fingers curling ever-so-slightly.

Yeah, this date didn’t turn out as planned. But, Jyn was nothing if not good at improvising.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rebelcaptain in a JessicaJones!AU? (This was a superhero AU as i haven't watched Jessica Jones)

“Please tell me you have a different plan!” Jyn shouted from where she was hunched behind a storage crate.

Bullets and fire sailed over their heads.

This bust went south quickly. The intel had been correct, of course. The illegal shipment of arms and the Imperial thugs were right where they were supposed to be, when they were supposed to be.

Only, the reported numbers had doubled and they had been warned about the Resistance. They brought their muscle, what they could spare at least.

Hence, the shooting and the hiding.

“Cassian!”

“I’m working on it,” Cassian muttered.

Frost sparkled and danced around his fingertips as he listened to Bodhi shout orders at what was supposed to be Jyn and Cassian’s backup and to Kaytoo reporting what he was picking up over the radio channels.

They didn’t have a lot of time and their options were limited.

While _technically_ they were allowed to kill, it wasn’t smiled about by the Resistance or the media. They were already getting enough flak in connection with Saw and his merry band of vigilantes, no matter how many times the Resistance denounced their actions.

The presence of gifted people, touched by what scientists called the Force, was tolerated for the most part. There were people, like the so-called Empire, who liked using their abilities to cause trouble.

That’s where the Resistance came in, with a tight leash held by the government.

Avoid excessive property damage. Avoid killing anyone.

Cassian had to be careful. He knew from experience how easily a person could die from getting struck in the chest by a sub-zero blast of energy.

Jyn had to be careful as well, as she was still a bit too used to killing when she was with Saw.

God knew how many times Cassian listened to her stories, the guilt and the pain that laced every word.

She came to the Resistance after she almost died saving a young girl caught in the crossfire between the Imperials and Saw’s gang. It took Cassian a long time to get the story out of her, even longer to kiss every single one of her scars.

While Cassian’s abilities killed slow, like a disease, hers were quick and merciless, like the wrath of a god.

Scraps of wood scattered over their heads, pulling Cassian out of his reverie.

Right. Imperials. Outnumbered. Secure backup. Where the fuck were Baze and Chirrut?

He looked to Jyn.

Her sea-green eyes were now an unnaturally bright blue and the air around her smelled like the moments before a storm opened the heavens.

“Think they’ll run out of bullets?” Cassian asked, forcing something like levity into his voice.

Jyn glared at her and if he didn’t know she loved him, he would’ve been terrified that she was going to shock the shit out of him.

“We’re practically sitting in an armory, Cassian! We should do something before they find something with a little more punch than AK-47s.”

She lunged forward so they were huddled behind the same crate.

“I’ll distract them. The cavalry will arrive soon.”

Cassian blinked, his opinion of that plan leaving his mouth unchecked.

“That’s a terrible idea.”

“I agree,” Kaytoo chirped in their earpieces.

Jyn rolled her eyes, mouth set in a line.

Fighting Imperials was always personal for her, for both of them. It wasn’t the same as taking down a mercenary or some shmuck with a god complex.

They lost too many people, buried too many people.

“Got any better ideas?” Jyn asked.

He didn’t. They could sit and wait, mount a suicidal rush, or go with Jyn’s plan.

His answer must’ve been obvious on his face because her eyes seemed to sparkle for a moment.

Jyn kissed him, short and biting and full of promise. His lips were tingling as she pulled away and dammit he shouldn’t be turned on in the middle of a firefight.

“Stay. Provide cover fire—er, ice—for me.”

Cassian nodded. He couldn’t really say anything more. That kiss should’ve said everything. ‘I love you’, ‘be safe’, ‘come back alive’, ‘don’t be an idiot’.

Whether or not Jyn was going to heed the last one would remain to be seen.

He watched as she took in a fortifying breath and dove out from behind her hiding spot. The air crackled and popped and the overhead lights exploded.

There was a distant yelp of pain, signaling that Jyn had landed her mark. Cassian allowed himself a small smile.

Yeah, that was his girlfriend.

Where he was a blizzard, she was a lightning storm.

The Empire didn’t stand a chance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:What about Jyn being disturbingly good at sweet talking her way out of an Imperial controle and Cassian wondered just how much experience she had in seduction? (and maybe she’d show him)” NSFW

Cassian Andor was not jealous.

No, a lesser man would be jealous as Jyn effortlessly talked her way around an Imperial guard, lowering his defenses like she had been doing that sort of thing her entire life.

Maybe she had. He didn’t know.

Cassian wasn’t jealous of the way Jyn angled her body towards the uniformed man, all smiles and flirtatious words. Like a satellite just barely dancing around the planet it was orbiting.

He couldn’t hear what she was saying from where he was hiding, but he could see the two of them clearly, feeling almost like a voyeur if he didn’t know Jyn.

Cassian definitely wasn’t completely turned on as he watched the man not realize his mistake before there was a vibroblade slicing into his brain stem.

Not at all.

Jyn shrugged nonchalantly when he glanced at her, perhaps in answer to the question written on his face.

_When the hell did she learn how to do that?_

The mission continued to success, but the thought lingered in his mind.

There were plenty of explanations, few of them he wanted to accept. Because they meant her putting herself in danger just to survive.

Then again, that was what they were doing, right? They were putting themselves in harm’s way in the name of survival, for the Rebellion.

The mission went off without a hitch, a combination of sabotage, intelligence gathering, and wanton death and destruction.

For the Rebellion.

“Something on your mind?” Jyn asked, just as they jumped into hyperspace.

Cassian internally cursed.

Clearly, he was more transparent than he thought.

“That officer outside the compound.”

“What about him?”

“You got his guard down faster than anyone I had ever seen,” Cassian said.

Jyn shrugged, a barely-there motion.

“It wasn’t too difficult,” Jyn said, watching him.

They were wading in dangerous waters. Cassian knew that. There had been a strange sort of tension between them, since they had met, since they survived Scarif.

Mission after mission, they hovered around each other’s periphery. Always there, never close enough.

And, yes, his blood boiled when she let herself get close _in that way_ to someone who wasn’t him, even though it was for a mission, even though as soon as she got what she wanted she was going to kill him.

Before Cassian could think, Jyn was straddling him in his chair, shattering his reverie with such a brutal efficiency it gave him whiplash. Jyn rested her hands on his shoulders, eyes hooded.

Cassian stayed shock-still, tried to ignore the sensation of blood rushing south.

This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening.

“Captain,” Jyn mused, inching closer.

He shivered.

If he was an Imperial officer, if he didn’t know her, he’d already be lost.

She rolled her hips once, slow.

Cassian exhaled a groan while Jyn grinned like a predator who just cornered her prey.

His hands had found her hips without his permission, but Jyn didn’t seem to care. Instead, she leaned forward.

Their lips met, hard and wet. Not enough time for Cassian to savor it, because Jyn pulled away after a handful of seconds, leaving him panting and her frustratingly unruffled.

She rubbed her lips up the line of his jaw.

A warm exhale against his ear, enough to send shivers down his spine. Then she pulled away, easing herself off of him and lowering herself to the floor between his legs.

His legs were open, just a little. She pushed them further apart, making his already tight pants even more tight against the bulge in his pants.

“Jyn?” Cassian choked.

She made a tempting picture, knelt between her legs. A woman who was ankle-deep in Imperial blood mere hours earlier.

And she was in charge, of course, she was.

Her hands rubbed over his thighs, teasingly.

He hoped it wasn’t a tease. He was painfully hard and needed this, needed her.

“You wanted to see,” she murmured, shifting closer, hands drifting to the fly of his pants.

“Let me show you.”

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is appreciated!!


End file.
